So-called electronic interface devices are used throughout communication networks to connect an external network with an internal network, for example.
Though these devices may be outdoors or indoors, regardless of their location, these devices, as well as other electronic devices, are subject to electrical surges due to lightning strikes.
In an attempt to absorb the energy created by a lightning strike, such devices may incorporate subcomponents that can protect the device from such large amounts of energy or can otherwise withstand such large amounts of energy. An example of such a subcomponent is a fuse.
Still, if a direct lightning strike or an unusually high-energy indirect lightning strike occurs, existing techniques may fail to provide sufficient protection. If this occurs, the energy may be great enough to cause an electronic device, etc. to explode. Realizing this, electronic devices are typically surrounded by some form of a physical enclosure. If and when an explosion occurs the enclosure traps the force of the explosion, and any pieces of an exploded electronic device, inside the enclosure to prevent injury to persons or property outside the enclosure.
Unfortunately, existing enclosures do not provide an acceptable amount of protection when a direct lightning strike or a high-energy, indirect lightning strike occurs. More particularly, laboratory tests have shown that existing enclosures do not provide an adequate amount of protection when a lightning strike generates a current of 60,000 amps over an 80–20 millisecond time period.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for enclosures which can provide protection to persons and property when such lightning strikes occur.